The present invention relates to a tool holder and, in particular, to a tool holder on which may be stored and supported a plurality of sockets.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,466 discloses a rail provided with a hand grip at one end. Drive sockets are stored on rail mounted carriers each including a base on the rail, the number of which may be altered to carry a set of drive sockets for use with a ratchet or socket wrench supported by the rail. The drive socket carriers engage a recess in an internal socket wall.
However, the hand grip must be gripped by one hand, and then the drive sockets are removed from the drive socket carriers by the other hand. This is inconvenient for a user who has to use both hands to work at the same time.
Thus, a need exists for a novel tool holder with easily recognizable size indicia to mitigate and/or obviate the above disadvantages.